


Just Friends

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sappy Ending, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig's with Dave, Karl's with Marton & everyone's happy. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago and set during the filming of the three LOTR movies.

The two men on the couch both jumped as the phone on the coffee table rang.

Marton looked down at the raven head resting on his thigh. "You're closer, you get it."

"Don' wanna talk to anyone...you get it."

Marton sighed and reached forward for the phone, nearly tipping Karl into the floor as he did so.

" 'lo? ... Craig!... How are you? ... No, we're not doing anything at all...yes ... yes, we'd love to see you.... Of course ... Just come 'round anytime, we'll be here all night. Ok, see you then. ... Bye. Craig's coming over for a while. That's ok with you, isn't it, love?"

Karl smiled as he thought about their friend. It had been a while since they had spent any time together and he was glad for the chance to see him again. "Of course it's ok with me, Marty. It's always great to see Craig. When will he be here?" He strove to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

Marton couldn't help smiling. Karl had managed to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but couldn't quite keep it out of his eyes. "He'll be here soon, love. Soon." Marton absently stroked Karl's flowing hair as his mind returned to his two friends. Of course he knew that Karl and Craig had been lovers at one time. Anyone close to either of them knew that. What Marton had never been able to figure out was why they had ever broken up. When Marton had heard that they would be working on Rings together, he had fully expected to find Karl and Craig back in each other's arms again. Needless to say, he had been stunned when he turned up and found Craig cuddled up with the gorgeous Dave Wenham and Karl Urban more than willing to join Marton in his bed. Not that what he and Karl shared would ever qualify as the love affair of the century. What they had was fun and friendly and comfortable, but he knew he wasn't in love with Karl any more than Karl was in love with him. Actually Marton was fairly sure that Karl was at least still partly in love with Craig, although Karl had never said anything. Of course, Marton couldn't really blame Karl. Besides being breath-takingly beautiful, Craig was one of the kindest, gentlest men Marton had ever met. It was impossible not to love Craig really.

"Um...Marty?" Karl's voice drew Marton out of his reverie and he looked down at him curiously. "Since we're going to have company, do you think maybe we could turn off this mind-numbingly boring crap we've been watching for the last 45 minutes?"

Marton managed to look offended. "Karl! Nature shows are not 'mind-numbingly boring crap'! They're very educational!"

Karl snorted as he sat up. Trying to look serious, he said, "Marton...why in god's name would I need to know the mating habits of merecats? Granted, if I was a merecat, this show might be mildly interesting...possibly as merecat pornography or something along those lines, but since I am most definitely not a merecat this show is-I say again- mind-numbingly boring crap!"

Marton was by this time doubled over with laughter. "Merecat pornography?" he gasped. "My god, Karl, I really worry about you sometimes!"

"You worry about me?" Karl huffed as Marton continued to be wracked with fits of hysterical laughter. "I'm not the one sitting here watching rodent porn! Well, not voluntarily, anyway. Breathe, Marty...you're starting to turn purple."

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Karl stood up and hurried to let Craig in, trying to ignore the way his heart seemed to suddenly be beating faster than normal. He opened the door and smiled. God it was good to see Craig again. Of course it had only been a week or so ago that they had all gone out together, but it seemed like so much longer. "Craig! Come on in!" He gathered his old friend into his arms and hugged him tightly, pretending not to notice how much he loved feeling this beautiful man in his arms again.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I ?" Craig asked as he hugged Karl back and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Interrupting? Hell no, mate! You're saving me from rodent porn!" Karl burst out laughing at the quizzical expression on Craig's face. "I'll explain later."

"Ignore him, Craig. The man has no appreciation for educational television. Now come here and hug me!" Craig moved from Karl's arms into Marton's, giving Marton a quick peck on the cheek as well.

They moved into the living room and Marton motioned Craig to the sofa. "Have a seat, Craig. Can I get you something to drink? Beer? "

"Beer's good, thank you, Marty."

Marton cocked an eyebrow at Karl. "Karl?"

"Beer too, please."

Karl sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from Craig and tried to rein in his thoughts. What in the hell was wrong with him tonight? He and Craig had been over for years now. Why was he suddenly so desperate to gather him into his arms and taste Craig's mouth again? Karl shook his head and turned to Craig. "So what have you been up to? Haven't seen you in a while..." Brilliant, Urban! Not only are your conversational skills outstanding, you've also managed to sound like a pouting child as well!

"Been trying to get as much sleep as I can lately. Filming for Helm's Deep starts next week." Craig smiled wryly. "I have a feeling sleep won't be an option once that gets started."

"Sleep?!" Marton snorted as he handed the beers around. "Craig, love, you live a very boring life for an actor!"

Karl rolled his eyes. "This coming from the man who likes to stay home at night and watch nature programs about the mating habits of African merecats?"

Ignoring Karl, Marton settled himself comfortably in the recliner and turned back to Craig, deciding to nudge just a bit and see what happened. "So tell me, Craig, why are you sleeping instead of ravaging the beautiful red-head of yours on a nightly basis?" The result was every bit as wonderful as he had hoped for.

Karl squawked-Marton tried to think of another word that might describe the sound, but it was most definitely a squawk. "Marty!! You can't just ..."

Craig, though turning a rather alarming shade of red, was laughing hard. "You really haven't changed a bit have you, Marty? Still say just what you're thinking!"  
He turned to Karl, laughing even harder when he saw the appalled look on his friend's face. "It's ok, Karl. Really." Turning back to Marton, he said, "Actually, Dave and I aren't seeing each other any more. We decided last week that we're better at being friends than lovers. We both realized that there was someone else each of us wanted more..." Craig's words faded as he looked down at the beer in his hand.

"Someone else?" Karl asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

Craig looked up and smiled again. "Apparently the brothers of Gondor love each other quite a bit more than Tolkien wrote about."

Karl's jaw dropped as he stared at Craig in shock. "Bean?"

Marton looked equally stunned as he said softly, "But I thought Sean was straight..."

Craig started laughing again. "Sean probably thought so too. It seems he's changed his mind."

"Bean??"

Even Marton had to laugh at the utterly flabbergasted look on Karl's face. "What's wrong, Karl? Something I should know about? Regretting not taking your chances with our noble Boromir?"

Karl glared at Marton. "No, I just can't see Sean being gay. Or even bi. He just seems so... I don't know ... Alpha, I guess."

Marton started laughing again. "Karl, the man shares a trailer with Viggo and Orlando. Alpha or not, he didn't stand a chance. Although I do have to admit I'm a little suprised he ended up with Dave. I figured it would be Viggo that finally snared him. Or possibly Orli. Or maybe both."

"I need another beer!" Karl said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. He walked back into the living room with three beers, handing one to each of the other men before returning to his corner of the sofa.

The evening passed comfortably, filled with good beer and happy reminiscing about working together on Shortland Street and Xena. Somehow Craig had ended up sitting cuddled up next to Karl, his head resting on Karl's shoulder. Marton had returned to the couch as well, laying across it with his legs draped over both Craig and Karl. Karl smiled as he closed his eyes and let their voices wash over him. He had often teased the hobbits about falling asleep in puppy piles, but laying here with his two closest friends, he was beginning to understand the attraction to such sleeping arrangements. Unfortunately, Karl had a fairly early call in the morning and he was pretty sure that as comfortable as he was right now, he would probably regret it tomorrow if he didn't move. With a sigh, he gently nudged Craig's head off his shoulder and stood up. "Afraid I've got to call it a night, mates. Some of us have to work tomorrow. You're staying here tonight, aren't you, Craig?"

Craig looked rather hesitant, but Marton cut in before he could decline. "Of course he's staying! Aren't you, Craig? No sense in driving home when the guest room is made up and ready to use!"

Craig stood up as well, still looking a bit unsure. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you to any trouble..."

"Don't be an ass, Craig. How much trouble could it be?" Karl took his friend's hand and led him to the spare bedroom. "See, I walk you down the hall and open the door. No trouble at all."

As Karl switched on the little lamp beside the bed, Marton appeared in the doorway with spare towels. "Extra towels if you want to shower in the morning. Feel free to sleep as late as you like, Craig. Our horse lord here has an early call, but I plan on staying in all day." Marton walked over and gave Craig another hug. "Sleep well, love. Let us know if you need anything."

Craig smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Marty. Good night."

Karl moved to the door then turned and stepped back over to Craig, enveloping him in a bear hug. "Thanks for coming over tonight, Craig. It was really great to see you again. I ... " I miss you. God, I miss you so much... Karl bit back the words he wanted so desperately to say and instead pressed his lips gently to Craig's forehead then whispered "Good night, Craig."

"Good night, Karl." Craig whispered in return as Karl released him and walked out of the room. Craig closed the door behind him then raised his hand to his forehead, lightly brushing his fingertips over the spot Karl had just kissed. He frowned and shook his head. Of course Karl hadn't meant anything by the kiss - they all kissed each other all the time. Still, it had felt ... different. Or maybe Craig just imagined it had. Sighing in frustration, Craig quickly undressed and fell onto the bed. As he reached up to turn off the light, he wondered yet again how long it was going to take him to get over Karl.

Karl was just drifting off to sleep when he realized that Craig had never answered his question. Who was this 'someone else' in Craig's life? Was it someone new? Or possibly someone they knew from before Rings? Given the way Craig had so deftly avoided an answer, it was apparently not something he wanted to talk about. At least not with Karl. Karl sighed and snuggled up against Marton, forcing all thoughts of Craig out of his head as he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marton talks to Craig.

Craig woke the next morning to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. He slowly took inventory of his body, trying to decide if it was safe to move or not. After several minutes, Craig decided that as hangovers go, this one was bearable. Especially since there was coffee already made up. Marton was one hell of an actor, but Craig had decided long ago that Marton's true talent lay in brewing coffee. Shower first or coffee first? Craig pondered for a few minutes, then decided that he really needed at least one cup of coffee before attempting anything that required the amount of co-ordination standing under the shower called for. With a decisive nod - cut short due to the amount of pain it brought on - Craig staggered into the kitchen.

Marton smiled to himself as he watched the boxer-clad body dragging into his kitchen. Craig's eyes were barely open, his hair was tousled and he looked utterly adorable. Marton thought again about the decision he had made the previous night, nodded and smiled again. "Still not a morning person are you, love?"

Craig's reply was a somewhere between a growl and a whine. "Coffee."

Marton laughed as he gently pushed Craig down into one of the dining room chairs and placed a very large mug of steaming coffee on the table in front of him. "I guess it's a bit too early to ask how you're feeling this morning... Did you sleep well?"

Craig glared at Marton as he sat down across from him. "Jesus, Marty, how long have you been up?" Marton looked perfectly rested and happy, certainly not like a man who had been up drinking half the night. "And why do you look so good?"

"I'll take that the way you meant it and not the way it sounded, Craig. To answer your first question, I've been up about two hours. Which should also answer your second question. I'm about two cups ahead of you." Marton nodded toward Craig's coffee, indicating what he was talking about. "Now drink up, love. We've got a lot to do today."

Craig took a long sip of coffee. "God, that's good, Marton. You should quit acting and open a chain of coffee shops."

Three ... two ... one ... Marton watched Craig, saw his eyes widen...

"Wait a minute! What do you mean we have a lot to do today?"

"We'll talk about it after you're more awake. I need your help with something. Right now just finish your coffee."

"Marty... What are you up to? You've got that innocent look on your face."

Damn, apparently Craig was either more awake or simply more observant than Marton had given him credit for. Marton had indeed been trying to look innocent. Bad idea. "We'll talk later, Craig. I promise."

Craig looked askance at his friend one more time then rose from the table, already feeling better. "Fine. I'm going to take a shower now, but I can tell you're plotting and when I get back, I want full details!"

An hour later, both men were again seated across from each other at the kitchen table, coffee and croissants in front of them. "Ok, Marty, spit it out. What are you up to?"

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

Craig nearly choked on his coffee as he stared at Marton in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Marton laughed sympathetically. "Sorry, Craig! I didn't mean to choke you up. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Marty. But like I told you last night, I'm not in love with Dave. Never was..."

"I wasn't talking about Daisy, Craig. I meant Karl."

Craig choked again and this time pushed the coffee mug away, sputtering. "Damn it, Marton! Are you trying to fucking kill me? Karl?! What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I'm not..."

Marton interrupted him smugly. "I'll take that as a yes then. So why haven't you told him?"

"Marton, I am not in love with your boyfriend. And even if I was, do you think I would be stupid enough to sit here and discuss it with you?"

"He loves you, too, you know. He's never gotten over you..."

"La la la ... not having this conversation..."

"And he's not my boyfriend, by the way."

"Marty, do I have to remind you that you're fucking living together! Living together and shagging generally means "boyfriend" status. And I really don't want to talk about this!"

"Answer my question, Craig. I need to know how you feel before I go any further. I need to know if you love him."

Craig sighed and dropped his head, defeated. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and full of pain. "Yes, I still love Karl. I've tried .... God, Marty, I can't tell you how hard I've tried to get over him." A small sob escaped and Craig had to pause for a moment, struggling to regain his composure. " I'm so sorry, Marton. I'm so sorry ... I never ...."

Marton stood and came over to Craig, wrapping the smaller man in his arms. "Don't be sorry, love. You've nothing to be sorry for. Like I said, Karl isn't my boyfriend. We're friends, that's all. Yes, we shag each other senseless, but we don't love each other. Not like that, anyway. Karl's heart has always belonged to you. What I have with Karl is just fun and friendly. Convenient. But definitely not serious. What the two of you have together-or could have if you both weren't so damn stubborn - is love, Craig. Real, true, deep love. I can't stand the thought of the two of you throwing that away. I love both of you , Craig and I want to see you both happy. You have to tell him, Craig. Or hell, I'll tell him of you can't. But either way, it's time you two got your respective heads out of your asses and admit how you feel to each other!"

Craig stared through tear-filled eyes at the man holding him so tightly. Was Marton serious? Karl still loved him? Was it possible? His mind was such a whirlwind of thoughts that it was impossible for him to say anything for a few moments. Finally, he latched onto one thought and clung desperately to it. Pulling back to look into Marton's eyes, Craig whispered, "He still loves me?"

The hope and amazement in Craig's voice broke Marton's heart. He stroked Craig's cheek with his fingertips and said softly, "Of course he still loves you,Craigie! How could he not? You're one of the kindest, most loving, sweetest men in the world. You're heart-breakingly beautiful ... god, it sounds like I'm in love with you, doesn't it? Oh well, I always said Karl had great taste in men!"

Craig couldn't help snickering at Marton's attempt to reassure him. "Great taste in men, huh? Guess I can't argue with that. "

Marton smiled at Craig, then pulled away and leaned on the table beside him. "So does that mean you'd be willing to give him another chance?"

Tears gone now, Craig beamed up at his friend. " If he wants me back, I'll be more than happy to give him another chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marton and Karl have shower sex and Karl hates being told "we need to talk".

Karl was exhausted by the time filming ended for the day. All he wanted was food, a hot shower and sleep - not neccessarily in that order. Actually, at the moment, food was fast becoming optional. He really hoped Marton would want to stay in tonight. A small, tired smile crossed Karl's lips as he thought about the previous night. Being able to spend time with Craig was worth the tiredness he was feeling now. He hoped that Craig was none the worse for their late night. God, it had been so good to see Craig again. Nice to hold him again too, wasn't it? Karl mentally glared at the little voice whispering in his ear. He was not thinking about that. As a matter of fact, Karl spent the whole drive home not thinking about it. Not thinking about how good Craig had felt in his arms, how natural it felt to have him cuddled up against Karl's side, how much he had wanted to kiss him good night ... nope, not thinking about any of that!

When Karl opened the front door, he was met by the heavenly smell of real food cooking. He followed his nose into the kitchen to see what Marton was up to and was greeted by the enticing site of a shirtless Marton tossing a salad and dancing to a Tom Jones tune. Maybe Karl wasn't quite as tired as he originally thought. A half-naked Marton Csokas was always well worth taking the time to ogle and Karl took full advantage of the opportunity, leaning against the door frame and watching him for several minutes before speaking. "So am I getting dinner and a show tonight, Marty?"

Marton jumped at the sound of Karl's voice, then turned and smiled at his friend. "Karl! You're earlier than I expected. Dinner yes, but we'll have to wait and see about the show."

Karl crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Marton's waist, nuzzling his nose into the thick lush hair, then nipping lightly at Marton's ear. "So when is it going to be ready?" Karl purred. "I really need a shower and I wouldn't mind some company ... "

Marton pressed himself back tighter against the solid body behind him. "I think we might have enough time for a quick shower ..." He stepped away from Karl long enough to turn the heat down on the stove, then turned and took the other man's hand, leading him into the bathroom. Karl quickly undressed as Marton started the shower. As he straightened up, his eyes fell on the man standing beside him. No matter how many times he saw it, Karl's body never failed to take Marton's breath away.

"God, you're beautiful ...", he whispered as he drew Karl into his arms. "I love seeing you like this ... naked, hard, ready for me..."

Marton placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. Karl reached down to unfasten Marton's jeans, deepening the kiss as he did so. As Marton's jeans hit the floor and naked skin brushed against naked skin, their kiss turned desperate. Clinging to each other, unwilling to part, they stepped into the shower together. Marton sank one hand into Karl's hair and wrapped his other arm around his hips, pulling Karl tighter up against him. Karl moaned softly and slid his hands down his lover's back to rest on his perfect rear. Desperate for oxygen, Marton finally pulled away from Karl's luscious lips and moved down to his throat, alternating light kisses and nips with more intense bites. Karl moaned again and pressed his aching cock against Marton's, both men gasping at the contact. Marton slipped lower, gently licking a nipple with the tip of his tongue while rubbing his thumb across the other. Taking the hard little nub into his mouth, Marton sucked it then nibbled gently, delighting in the shudder that passed through the other man. "Oh god, Marty! More...please..." Marton took the hint and dropped to his knees. although he still wasn't quite through teasing Karl yet. He placed both hands on Karl's hips and began kissing his inner thighs, first one side, then the other working his way back up to Karl's hip bones. "Marton!" Hearing the desperation behind the other man's growl, Marton finally relented and moved over to his throbbing erection, still taking the time to pause and admire it for a moment before continuing. "You've got such a gorgeous cock ... so thick and hard ..." Marton gave it a long, slow lick from base to head, lapping up the moisture that was leaking from the tip. "Mmmm ... you always taste so good ... fuck my mouth, Karl ... fuck my mouth until I feel you coming down my throat ...I want to taste you ..." Suddenly Karl found himself with his back pressed against the shower wall and his cock enveloped in the amazing tight, wet heat of Marton's mouth. Karl struggled to retain some control, but Marton's mouth and tongue were too much. He began to thrust frantically , feeling his orgasm approaching too fast to control. Within minutes, he felt his whole body explode-crying out Marton's name as he spilled deep into his eager mouth.

Marton stood up and pressed against Karl, kissed him deeply, then turned him around to face the wall. As he showered Karl's neck and shoulders with kisses, Marton reached for the lube they always kept in the shower caddy. Rather than using it to prepare Karl however, Marton instead slicked it over his own cock, causing his lover to look around in confusion. The older man smiled softly and murmured "Shhhh..." as he began trailing kisses down Karl's spine. Marton knelt once again and gently ran his tongue along the cleft of Karl's perfect ass. A shiver passed through the other man and he felt his cock suddenly coming back to life as Marton's tongue delved deeper. Shifting his hands from Karl's hips to his rear, Marton spread the tight cheeks and purred with pleasure as his lover's entrance was exposed to his questing tongue. He continued licking and probing until Karl was moaning continuously, stroking his now fully revived cock and begging to be fucked. Marton rose and pressed his body against the other man, nipping the tendon in Karl's neck as he slowly pushed into him. Karl arched his back and pressed back hard against Marton, forcing his lover completely inside him. Marton tried to go slowly, but Karl's throaty moans and frantically moving hips were pushing his self-restraint to the breaking point. When Karl growled "Harder, Marty! Fuck me hard! Harder!", Marton gave up control completely and began pounding into him, feeling his orgasm already threatening to sweep him away. He reached around and took Karl's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with the movement of his hips. Suddenly Marton felt Karl's entire body tense and then shudder violently. Feeling the rhthmic contractions of Karl's release brought Marton to his peak as well and he came violently as he plunged into his lover one last time.

The two men stood shivering together for several minutes before either of them felt able to move again. Marton finally pulled away, kissing Karl's neck once more before stepping out of the shower. "You finish cleaning up, love and I'll go check on dinner. When you get out, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marton talks to Karl. Karl REALLY hates being told "we need to talk".

"Goddammit, Marton!" Karl roared as he stalked into the kitchen. "You know how much I hate that!"

Marton smiled as he turned around to look at Karl. The boy was upset, no doubt about it. His hair was still wet and tousled from the shower and he had taken the time to pull on a pair of jeans but nothing else before storming after Marton.

"Relax, darling! It's really nothing bad..."

"Marton those four words should never, ever be spoken together! If you have something to tell me, tell me! Don't tell me 'we need to talk'! I hate it, Marty! Hate it!"

Marton walked over to the other man and gently forced him down into the nearest chair, still smirking just a bit. "Karl, sit. I ..."

"And what the hell are you grinning about?"

Marton sighed. "Karl...sit down and shut the fuck up! Now just listen to me! God, you're adorable when you sulk!"

" I'm not sulking and I'm not adorable," Karl snarled.

"Of course you are, love." Marton walked over and made up two plates, returning to the table and placing one in front of the still sulking Karl. "Eat up, Karl. I'll talk. And no interruptions or arguing!" Karl, of course, immediately opened his mouth to debate this, but Marton held up his finger and shook his head. With a sigh of resignation, Karl shut his mouth again and began to eat.

"I'm sorry if I started this out wrong, Karl. But there is something we need to talk about..."

Karl glared at his friend but his look changed in an instant with the next word Marton softly murmured.

"Craig..."

The younger man's eyes flew open. "What? What about Craig?"

Marton smiled softly. "He's still in love with you, Karl. He always has been. I talked to him this morning before he left. He wants you back, love. And as much as I love that gorgeous ass of yours, I tend to think that he's right. You two belong together. "

Karl just stared at his friend, all trace of sullenness gone now, replaced by an expression of hope and doubt warring together. "He ... Craig ... he still loves me? Are you sure, Marty? You talked to him about me?"

"Karl, I've never been more sure of anything. Even if he hadn't told me himself -- with tears in his eyes, I might add -- it's obvious to anyone who knows him. Just the way he looks at you gives him away. It's your call, love. But this man truly loves you and you'd be a fool to let him get away again. You made that mistake once, I won't let you do it again."

A small smile brushed over Karl's lips. "Are you breaking up with me, Marty?"

"Not breaking up with you, love. Just returning you to where you belong."

Karl sat there in silence, a dazed look on his face. After several minutes of waiting, Marton finally cleared his throat and said, " Um...Karl? Love? This is the part where you jump up and run out the door to go reclaim your one true love..."

Karl raised his eyes trying to focus on his friend. " What?"

Marton burst out laughing at the confused look on his friend's face. "Come along, darling. Apparently I'm going to have to help you out here." He took Karl's hand and led him into the bedroom. "Clothes, Karl. Get dressed, comb your hair, brush your teeth, then get your ass out of here and go find Craig!"

Karl shook himself and smiled. "Okay, okay...I got it." He rummaged around in the closet until he found a plain white button-down shirt. Tugging it on, he stepped into the bathroom to take care of everything else. Marton nodded approvingly when he re-emerged five minutes later, hair tamed, teeth brushed and shirt semi-buttoned.

Moving over to Marton, Karl enveloped the other man in a giant bear hug. "Thanks, Marty. Thanks for understanding. Are you sure you're okay with..."

Marton interrupted him with a finger pressed to his lips. "Of course I'm okay with it. I love you both, Karl. You know that. I want you both to be happy. You deserve it and so does Craig." The smirk from earlier returned to Marton's face. "Actually, I was thinking about calling up an old friend once I get you out of here! Trust me, love, I'll be fine."

It was Karl's turn to smirk now. "If this 'old friend' is who I think it is, I'm sure you will be fine. That would almost be worth sticking around..."

"Out!" Marton laughed as he playfully shoved Karl towards the door. "No perving over my choice of bedmates, please."

As they walked to the front door together, Karl turned to his friend. "Thank you again, Marton. I appreciate this more than you'll ever know. You're right, I was a fool to ever let him go. Thanks for straightening me out."

Marton smiled though his eyes were serious. "You're more than welcome, Karl. Take care of him, yeah? Craig is an angel and if you ever hurt him, I'll kick your gorgeous ass myself." He looked down at his friend's still bare feet. "Shoes?"

Karl glanced down, only now realizing his was indeed barefoot. He shrugged and smiled. "Fuck it. Don't have time to deal with shoes. Gotta go, Marty!" He placed a quick kiss on Marton's cheek as he rushed out the door.

Marton closed the door behind him, hoping that this time the two men he cared so much about could truly find their happily-ever-after. But in the meantime ... he walked into the living room and picked up the phone, rapidly dialing. He couldn't help smiling when he heard the voice that answered on the other end of the line. "Hey, Sin! It's Marton. Feel like having some company tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Craig finally get things sorted out. Disgustingly sweet and sappy.

Karl shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for Craig to answer the door. There's nothing to be nervous about ... It's Craig, for god's sake ... He looked up quickly as the door opened, tried to think of something to say. "Craig ... I ..."

"Karl?"

The mixture of hope and uncertainty in Craig's voice melted Karl's heart. Gathering the other man into his arms, he pulled him close and murmured softly into his ear, " God, Craig, I'm so sorry! Marton's right, I was a fool to ever let you go. I love you, Craig. I always have, always will. I'm so sorry ..."

Craig drew back and looked into Karl's eyes, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. "Shhh, Karl. No apologies. Come inside..." He led the other man into the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Craig began speaking before Karl had a chance to say anything else. "I was hoping you would come by tonight. I wasn't sure if ... if Marton was right or not. I guess he told you he talked to me this morning?" Karl nodded. "I never knew, Karl. I thought when you ended it before ... Are you sure this is what you want?"

Karl could see the hesitation in those beautiful blue eyes, the fear of being hurt again, and felt desperate to reassure him. He took Craig's hand in his own and raised it to his mouth, gently kissing it. "I'm sure, Craig. I promise you that. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I lost you once because I was an idiot. I won't make that mistake again. I love you, Craig and I don't ever want to be without you again. Please ... please give me one more chance ... "

Craig couldn't help smiling at the almost desperate tone in Karl's voice. "Calm down, love. You sound like I'm about to kick you out the door. Of course I'll give you one more chance. Or a hundred more chances. I love you, Karl. My heart has always belonged to you." Tears shone in Craig's blue eyes again as he placed his hand gently on Karl's cheek and turned his head until they were face to face. "I'm yours, Karl. Always yours. For as long as you'll have me."

Karl leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the other man's forehead. "Forever, angel. I want you with me for the rest of my life." He brought his mouth down and brushed his lips across Craig's so softly that it was more the promise of a kiss than an actual kiss. "Forever..." he whispered once more as he took Craig's mouth in a kiss so achingly sweet that it left both men breathless.

Pulling away, Craig ran his fingertips lightly over his lover's full lips, then down his throat until they came to rest on Karl's shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Karl. Take me to bed and make love to me. Please?"

Karl growled low in his throat and stood up, pulling the other man against him. He held Craig tightly for a moment or two, simply enjoying the feeling of having the man he had never stopped loving back in his arms again. "My angel..." he whispered, as he turned and led Craig down the hall to the bedroom.

As they entered Craig's bedroom, a sudden flood of memories washed over Karl. He paused and drew the other man into his arms again, holding him close and burying his nose in Craig's hair. Craig ran his hands up Karl's arms and whispered softly, "Karl? Is something wrong?"

Karl drew back and kissed the tip of Craig's nose, cradling his face in both hands. "Nothing's wrong, angel. It just ... your bedroom still smells the same ... sandalwood, your cologne ... brought a lot of old memories back all of a sudden."

Craig reached up and started unbuttoning Karl's shirt, gently tugging him back toward the bed at the same time. "So how about we start reliving some of those memories of yours, hmmm?"

Karl bent down to reclaim Craig's mouth once more, whispering against soft lips, "How about we start making new ones?"

Craig moaned and deepened their kiss as he slid Karl's shirt to the floor. Once Karl's arms were free of his own shirt, he began to slowly undress Craig, lavishing kisses across his shoulders and chest before kissing a trail down to the waistband of Craig's jeans. Karl unfastened them then slid both jeans and boxers down and off, caressing his lover's legs as he did. Raising back up, Karl gently lowered Craig down onto the bed, bending over to kiss him deeply as he took off his own jeans. Once he, too, was completely undressed, Karl laid down beside Craig, wrapping his arms around him and luxuriating in the feel of the warm, naked body pressing so tightly against his own. The two men kissed slowly, languidly ... tongues dancing together, hands gently caressing and exploring, happily rediscovering one another.

Karl pulled away from their kiss and moved down, kissing Craig's throat, lapping delicately at his collarbones, gently biting his nipples ... worshipping the golden body beneath him with his hands and his mouth until Craig was dizzy and whimpering with need.

"Make love to me, Karl...please...please ... I need to feel you inside me ... please, love..."

"Yes, angel..."

Still stroking Craig with one hand, Karl opened the bedside drawer with the other and pulled out the lube and condoms he knew would be there. He began to prepare Craig, slick fingers probing gently, seeking the spot he knew would bring Craig to the edge. A gasp from the other man let Karl know he had found what he was looking for. He continued to tease the little nub as he pressed his fingers in deeper.

"Oh god, Karl... more...please... now...need you inside me...."

Craig's soft, desperate pleas broke down the last of Karl's restraint. Removing his fingers from the other man, he quickly put on the condom and slicked up his aching cock. He moaned brokenly as he slid slowly into the warm, willing body below him.

Oh god, Craig...fuck... you feel so good... so tight ... You're so beautiful, angel ... so beautiful..."

Feeling the tight heat of Craig's body surrounding him, Karl knew he couldn't last much longer. Reaching between them, he began to stroke Craig's twitching cock. "Come for me, Craig. Come with me, love..."

Within seconds, Craig gasped out Karl's name as hot, sticky fluid filled Karl's hand and fell down onto his own belly. Watching his lover come, seeing the tears of joy in the blue eyes he loved so much, feeling the hot, tight channel convulsing around his cock brought Karl to a mind-blowing orgasm. Shuddering wth the intensity of his release, he collapsed onto the other man, still gasping for breath.

After several minutes, Karl gently pulled out of Craig and rolled off of him, removing the used condom. He kissed Craig lightly, then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom with a warm wet washcloth, Karl lovingly cleaned Craig up, then snuggled back down under the covers beside him. As soon as Karl was settled, Craig wrapped himself around him and murmured sleepily. "Home..."

Karl looked down at the spiky kitten-hair resting on his chest. "Hmmm?"

Without moving, Craig said, "Home. This is what coming home feels like ... warm, safe, peaceful ... home."

Karl pulled the other man against him more tightly and kissed the top of his head. "Home," he agreed.


	6. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marton made sure that Craig and Karl got their second chance. Now he wants to see if maybe he might have one as well.

"Hey, Sin! It's Marton. Feel like having some company tonight?"

Harry Sinclair was not normally a nervous man but he was feeling a bit antsy as he waited for Marton to arrive. There was no doubt in his mind that his friend was up to something. He had been using his 'innocent' voice and Harry knew better than to trust that voice. He made another pass around the living room, half-heartedly plumping the pillows on the couch and dusting. As Harry's method of dusting involved blowing on said dust until it moved somewhere else, he was beginning to feel a bit light-headed and quite happily gave it up when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Open up, Sin! I brought beer!"

Harry opened the door and tried to glare at the man standing in front of him. "You gotta give me a minute, Marty! Remember I'm an old man, not that young Rohan stallion of yours!"

Marton just laughed and enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug. "God, it's good to see you again, Harry! Why don't you ever come out with us? You spend way too much time holed up in here!"

Harry took the beer out of Marton's hand and led the way into the kitchen to put it in the refrigerator, keeping two out for himself and Marton. He didn't want to answer Marton's question, didn't want to think about Marton's question, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, Marty, what are you up to? And don't tell me nothing. I know you better than that. You were using your 'innocent' voice on the phone. The voice that always means you're plotting something!"

Marton slipped his shoes off then flopped down onto Harry's sofa and stretched out languidly. Hmmm, there was that innocent bit again. Maybe he needed to rethink it's effectiveness if both Craig and Harry could see right through it. He smiled a bit as Harry swatted his feet off the end of the couch and sat down in the vacated space. As soon as Harry was settled in, Marton lifted his feet again and rested them comfortably in Harry's lap. Without thinking, Harry instinctively rested his hand on the top of Marton's foot, stroking lightly.

"Honestly, Sin, what makes you think ..."

"Don't even try it, Csokas! You forget how well I know you. Now what in the hell have you done? You're looking awfully pleased with yourself."

"Actually, I haven't forgotten anything, darling." The seductive purr in Marton's voice sent a thrill of electricity coursing through Harry's body, but Marton continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "And I am rather pleased with myself, now that you mention it. "

He looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to ask the obvious question. With a sigh, Harry said, "Ok, I'll bite. Why are you so pleased with yourself, Marty?"

Marton sat in silence for a few seconds, watching Harry's hand stroking gently over his foot. In spite of his previous remark, he really had forgotten what a gentle touch Harry had. And how much he enjoyed it. An impatiently growled "Marton..." roused him out of his reverie.

"I did a good deed today!"

"Oh god, what, are you a fucking boy scout now? Would you please just get to the point? Better yet, skip the point altogether and just tell me if this plot of yours involves anything that I should be worried about!"

Marton thought about offering up another innuendo-laden comment to that, but decided it would be wiser to just answer Harry's question. "Craig came over to see us last night..."

Harry smiled at the mention of Craig's name. "How is he doing? "

Marton couldn't resist a smirk. "He's much better tonight. At least I hope he is...."

Harry glanced up, rather alarmed. "What do you mean 'much better' ? Is he... "

"Relax, Sin. Craigie's fine.Better than fine, actually. He and Karl are back together."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at his friend. "What? He and Karl ... but I thought you and Karl ... " Since he couldn't seem to finish his sentences anyway, Harry shut up and just stared at Marton. And noticed that he was beaming with pride. "You set them up! Ok, elf ... spit it out! The whole story. Now!"

Marton recounted the whole story from the beginning, trying not to get distracted as he felt the hand on his foot begin to creep up under the leg of his jeans, gently stroking his ankle and reaching around to pet his calf.

When he finished, Harry's first comment was, "Bean, huh? Never would have figured that."

Marton rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bean! And I'm sure he and Daisy will be very happy together but really, love, you're missing the point of the story! Karl and Craig are back together!"

"You know, I never could figure out why they ever split up in the first place. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other...." Realizing what he said, Harry glanced up quickly at Marton. "Are you really ok with this, Marty?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Really. You're right, they really do belong together .. always have. I couldn't let them throw away a second chance like that." Marton looked at Harry, his expression changing from serious to seductive. "Of course an indirect result of all this is that I suddenly seem to be back on the market...."

"No you're not..." Harry growled, as he somehow moved Marton's feet from his lap and laid himself down gently on top of 'his' elf in one smooth movement.

Marton threaded his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled his head down, bringing their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss. Harry moaned softly at the contact, his mind suddenly flooded with images of nights long past spent making love to the man below him. Marton opened his legs wider, allowing Harry's body to rest more completely against his own, groaning as their aching erections pressed together. Bodies writhing, the two men bit, licked, nipped and sucked until they were both shaking with need. Harry finally managed to sit up and gasp, "Bed! Now!" pulling Marton up and dragging him to the bedroom.

By the time they got to the bedroom, both men had somehow managed to completely remove each other's clothes, leaving a trail from the couch to the bed. They fell down onto the bed together, Marton gently licking and biting Harry's chest as the older man reached into the drawer by the bed for lube and a condom. "God, Marty, I had forgotten how much you like to bite!" Harry murmured as he nuzzled Marton's neck and began to stroke his aching cock. "And to be bitten..." Marton reminded him. "God, Harry! Hurry up and fuck me already, please! I need to feel you inside me!"

Too turned on to wait any longer, Harry slicked his fingers up and moved them down to his lover's entrance, teasing gently before slowly sliding two fingers inside. Marton howled and pressed down hard, trying to get the probing fingers deeper into his body. "Now, Sin!! Please..." Harry tried to hold out against the other man's desperate begging, he knew Marton wasn't nearly stretched enough, but Marton was having none of it. "Marty, you're not..."

"Goddamnit, Harry! NOW!"

With a feral snarl, Harry removed his fingers,quickly slipped the condom on and moved over the other man, pushing into him in one long, fluid stroke. Marton's wanton moan combined with the incredible tight heat surrounding his cock was almost enough to push Harry over the edge. He stilled, trying to regain some control. "Move, Sin ... god, please ..." Harry gently stroked the golden thighs wrapped around his waist and said softly, "Can't move, Marty...you're so fucking tight! If I move right now, it'll all be over..."

Finally feeling some measure of self-control coming back, Harry began moving inside his lover...long, slow, deep strokes that drove them both insane. Marton arched up against him, matching Harry thrust for thrust and begging for more ... deeper, harder, faster. Harry could feel his orgasm fast approaching and knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He reached down and started stroking Marton's wet, rigid cock then leaned over and gently nipped his earlobe, whispering "Come for me, love ... come with me." As Harry's orgasm washed over him, he sank his teeth into his lover's neck, biting hard. Marton let out a hoarse roar as his cock exploded, coating Harry's hand and his own chest and belly with hot, pearly liquid.

Harry kissed Marton gently as he withdrew from his body, then stood up and headed into the bathroom, dropping the used condom in the wastebasket on the way. When he walked back into the bedroom, he was carrying a warm, damp washcloth that he used to lovingly clean the man still laying in his bed. A man he had never dared dream he would ever see there again. When he laid down, Marton draped his arm across Harry's chest then raised up on the other arm to look into the older man's beautiful amber eyes. "Did you mean what you said, Sin?"

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion, unsure what Marton was refering to. " Did I mean what, love?"

"When I said that I was back on the market, you said 'no you're not'. Did you mean it?"

"Marty, what you had with Karl might have worked for the two of you, but it's not ... "

"I love you, Harry,"

"...what I'm looking for. Not what I want right ... What?!"

Marton smiled at the confusion so evident in Harry's eyes. " I said I love you. Actually, if you want to be specific, I said I love you, Harry."

" You ... I ... you ... are you sure?"

Marton burst out laughing. "Um ... yeah, Sin, I'm pretty sure. That was, by the way, NOT the correct response. The correct response would have been 'I love you too, Marton, and I want you to stay here with me for the rest of your life so that I can make love to you on a nightly basis and feed you chocolate and ...'"

"Ok, Marty, I get the general idea, thank you." The light tone of Harry's voice turned serious. "I do love you, Marton. You gave Karl and Craig a second chance, what about us? Think we could make this 'second chance' thing work for us?"

Marton brushed his lips lightly over Harry's and said softly, "I certainly intend to try, Sin."


End file.
